1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a spring loaded parallel pad clamp.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Power line clamp connectors for making a connection to an overhead power distribution lines are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,166 discloses a conventional hot line clamp having a threaded eye bolt for adjusting a clamping member. One drawback to the conventional configurations is that complex maneuvering of a utility lineman's hot stick is required to manipulate the eyebolt for clamp installation. As maintenance and installation operations become increasingly difficult, the added time required for these operations can increase operating costs for the utility company.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved power line clamp which allows for facilitated installation.